Close
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Apakah persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan sepenuhnya murni? Kita tidak tahu siapa orang yang akan kita nikahi pada akhirnya. Mungkin saja jodoh itu adalah orang yang begitu dekat dengan kita/AU/Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo maybe, T semi M, Twoshot**

.

.

.

**CLOSE**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang dengan pemikiran yang begitu simple, Hinata kira orang yang selama 4 tahun ini dicintainya akan menjadi jodohnya nanti. Hinata kira kalau dia mencintai seseorang, maka orang itu akan mencintainya juga. Dia pikir cinta sesimple itu. Hinata lupa kalau di dunia ini begitu banyak orang dan perbandingan perempuan dan laki-laki itu jumlahnya lebih besar perempuan.

Pesta kelulusan kuliahnya yang diadakan oleh salah satu teman satu kelasnya yaitu Yamanaka Ino, yang berlangsung di rumah Yamanaka itu sendiri merubah pemikiran seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengenai cinta. Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu tadinya sedang mencari-cari orang yang dicintainya di tengah teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati pesta.

Baiklah, malam itu dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya kepada Uzumaki Naruto, teman satu kelasnya. Hinata sudah sangat bertekad, demi apapun Hinata merasa harus menemukan Naruto. Namun, gadis itu tidak menemukan Naruto di manapun di lantai 1 rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Entah firasat dari mana, dia ingin sekali mencari Naruto di lantai 2 rumah Yamanaka. Sebab di lantai 2 pun, ada para penikmat pesta dengan kegiatannya, entah itu sekedar mengobrol atau memakai beberapa kamar Yamanaka untuk bercumbu.

Hinata tidak berpikiran Naruto menjadi salah satu orang yang memakai kamar Yamanaka itu. Yang Hinata tahu Naruto adalah orang yang begitu baik. Mungkin Naruto sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di lantai 2.

Satu-persatu anak tangga Hinata naiki, ternyata di atas juga orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di antara orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke lantai 1, namun saat akan turun, Hinata melihat pintu di kamar yang paling ujung agak sedikit terbuka. Hinata hanya ingin tahu, entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu penasaran.

Perlahan-lahan dirinya berjalan menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Hinata penasaran kenapa pintu itu terbuka, ceroboh sekali orang yang melakukannya, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak sanggup berkata apapun karena apa yang dilihatnya itu. Di dalam pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu ternyata diisi oleh dua orang berlawanan jenis yang sedang berdiri sambil berciuman.

Mungkin kalau orang yang dilihat Hinata di dalam kamar itu adalah orang lain, Hinata akan langsung pergi. Dia juga sadar kalau dirinya mungkin akan menjadi pengganggu. Tapi ini, dia hanya diam mematung dan air matanya mulai menggenang. Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang dicintainya sedang berciuman dengan Shion di dalam kamar tersebut.

Hinata tidak menyangka, Naruto tidak terlihat menyukai Shion, atau memang Naruto yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, atau Hinata telah menutup matanya selama ini. Mereka terlihat begitu intim. Hinata tidak tahan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kalau kedua kakaknya tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, mereka tidak akan mengomel sepanjang waktu, tapi langsung melarang Hinata agar tidak keluar rumah selama seminggu atau mungkin lebih, walaupun dia sudah dewasa tapi bagi kedua kakaknya, Hinata masih kecil.

Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya minuman keras yang menurut Hinata dapat membantunya saat ini. Rasanya aneh menurut Hinata, dia baru pertama kali meminumnya, tapi lama-kelamaan Hinata terbiasa akan rasanya yang panas di tenggorokan.

Di satu sisi laki-laki yang baru saja mencarinya ke sana-kemari di tempat pesta itu merasa lega dan merasa sangat khawatir di sisi lain karena menemukannya minum-minum di depan bar kecil yang disediakan si pemiliki rumah. Tadinya ia tahu kalau Hinata-gadis yang bersamanya datang ke pesta-yang selama ini dilindunginya-bilang kepadanya akan mencari Naruto dan akan mengatakan cinta kepadanya, namun Gaara khawatir karena Hinata tak kunjung kembali, tadi dia bilang "Hanya sebentar, Gaara-kun."

"Aku bisa dibunuh kedua kakakmu kalau kau begini." Gaara merebut gelas yang sedang dipegang oleh Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah dan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Gaara bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, Naruto menolak cintanya.

"Hiks...Gaara...aku tidak tahu kau setakut itu pada mereka."

Bukan, Gaara tidak takut pada mereka. Hanya saja kedua kakak laki-laki Hinata sudah sangat percaya pada Gaara untuk menjaga Hinata, terutama dari gangguan para 'serangga'. Mereka percaya kepada Gaara karena faktor dahulu Gaara adalah tetangga mereka sejak Gaara dan Hinata SMP. Gaara bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang menjadi alasan mereka mempercayakan Hinata kepadanya, namun karena Gaara memiliki keperibadian yang sama dengan mereka, sama-sama mempunyai fisik yang tampan, sama-sama dingin, dan irit bicara. Sebagai orang yang diberi kepercayaan, Gaara harus bertanggung jawab.

"Gaara-kun, mau minum?" tanya Hinata, dia sudah mabuk berat. Gaara tidak akan mau minum, karena dia tidak kuat alkohol, sekali teguk saja dia akan mabuk.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Naruto-kun menyukai Shion...dia...dia tidak menyukaiku." Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Menarik kerah Gaara dan mengambil gelas yang dipegang Gaara. Hinata memaksa Gaara untuk mencoba minuman yang berwarna emas kecoklatan itu.

Hinata yang mabuk, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya yang lembut, tidak suka memaksa orang, bahkan pemalu. Tapi ini...

Mau tak mau Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menenggak minuman yang disodorkan Hinata. Gaara merasa tidak tega namun juga bingung alasan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada kedua kakak Hinata yang over protectif itu.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau malam itu adalah malam awal di mana hubungan mereka berubah. Benar Gaara memang akan langsung mabuk, tapi dia juga masih punya kesadaran untuk mengantar Hinata pulang malam itu ke rumahnya. Sekarang dia sudah bukan tetangga Hinata lagi semenjak dia masuk kuliah, karena Keluarga Gaara pindah rumah. Sekarang Gaara juga tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya semenjak sebulan lalu karena dia memilih hidup mandiri di apartemennya.

Baiklah, awalnya niat Gaara memang akan mengantar Hinata pulang, persetan nanti alasan apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada kedua kakak Hinata saat melihat Hinata pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Tubuhnya memang tidak kuat akan alkohol, di luar dugaan, mereka justru bermalam di mobil Gaara.

Bukan hanya sekedar tidur, entah siapa yang memulai, yang Gaara dan Hinata tahu pagi itu mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Gaara yang terparkir di tempat yang begitu sepi. Hinata hanya memakai jas Gaara yang menutupi tubuhnya, ditekankan hanya jas saja, sementara tubuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun. Gaara? Jangan ditanya. Dia terlihat acak-acakan, tanpa mengenakan pakaian walau masih mengenakan celana panjang,namun dengan reksleting terbuka.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam saat itu, Hinata menutup wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, seakan kata-kata adalah hal yang tidak berarti saat itu. Gaara merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Bodoh, dirinya merasa begitu bodoh.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." semoga itu setidaknya akan mengurangi kesedihan Hinata untuk saat itu, ya mungkin walau hanya sedikit. Setidaknya kalimat itu membuat Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar, setelah ada bunyi bel. Kebetulan saja dia ada di ruang tamu, kalau tidak, mungkin pelayan yang akan membuka pintu itu. Hyuuga Neji mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis. Mereka berdua mengelola perusahaan mereka, setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Oh, kau." Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Gaara ke rumahnya, untuk menemui Hinata karena urusan kuliah. Hinata dan Gaara mengambil juruan yang sama di jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis dan mereka satu kelas. Karena Sasuke dan Neji tidak bisa menjaga Hinata di sekolah atau di kampus, Gaara lebih berkemungkinan besar menjaga Hinata.

Tapi mereka kan sudah lulus, atau apa mungkin ada pesta lagi. Pesta yang membuat Hinata berbohong ketika pulang kepada kedua kakaknya karena pulang pagi, Hinata mengatakan menginap di rumah Ino. Tadinya Gaara akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya hari itu, namun dicegah oleh Hinata. Biar nanti mereka pikirkan lagi jalan keluarnya atau mereka melupakan saja masalah itu, menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, kedua kakak Hinata tidak perlu tahu.

"Kau ingin menemui Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemui kalian."

Hinata merasa begitu lemas, dia membaringkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya. Pelayan mengantarkan susu untuknya. "Nona, di bawah ada Tuan Gaara."

"Gaara-kun?"

Tentu nama itu baru didengar lagi olehnya setelah beberapa hari, mereka lose contact.

"Iya, sedang berbicara dengan Tuan Neji dan Tuan Sasuke."

Amat terkejut, dan berlari menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." kata-kata itu yang terngiang sekarang dari ingatan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Neji merasa ini seperti lelucon, tidak mungkinkan Gaara mengatakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba. Ya kalimat lamaran namun terlihat memaksa "Aku ingin menikahi Hinata."

Bagi Neji dan Sasuke ini terlalu tiba-tiba. mereka berdua tahu siapa laki-laki yang dicintai Hinata, laki-laki berambut kuning itu-Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara dan Hinata hanyalah teman. Pasti Hinata sudah menganggap Gaara seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku memang harus menikahi Hinata."

Baiklah, ini begitu konyol. Gaara harus jujur "Aku sudah meniduri Hinata."

Mungkin hanya sepersekian detik jeda waktu setelah Gaara mengatakan itu, Gaara langsung merasakan pukulan dari Sasuke dan tarikan di kerah bajunya yang dilakukan oleh Neji.

"Nii-san" Hinata langsung melepaskan tangan Neji dari kerah Gaara.

Gaara bodoh sekali melakukan hal ini tanpa membicarakan hal ini dulu dengan Hinata. Bukan tidak mungkin, Gaara memerlukan keberanian yang sangat banyak untuk menemui mereka dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Campur aduk antara rasa kecewa, dikhianati, dan sedih yang dirasakan Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka mempercayakan adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya kepada orang yang mereka percayai. Mereka kira karena Gaara seperti mereka, maka Gaara tidak akan berani menyentuh Hinata dan bisa melindungi Hinata. Lagipula mereka kenal sejak kecil.

"A-aku mohon, restui kami."

Kalau sudah begini, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan pada akhirnya Hinata memilih jalan ini, memilih untuk menerima lamaran Gaara.

.

.

**Thank You**

**Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, Twoshot, etc..**

**Gaara dan Hinata 22 tahun**

**Neji 27 tahun**

**Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Tenten dan Sakura 24 tahun**

.

.

.

**Close**

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sebulan setelah Gaara melamar Hinata. Neji dan Sasuke walau kecewa dengan alasan mengapa Gaara melamar Hinata, mereka mau tak mau menerima lamaran itu, tak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka. Adik kecilnya, kesayangan mereka secepat ini direbut dari mereka. Tidak rela, bukan, tapi belum rela.

Tadinya mau kedua saudara itu ingin Hinata dan Gaara tinggal saja bersama mereka, lagipula rumah itu cukup besar. Tapi Hinata memilih ikut dengan suaminya, tinggal di apartemen Gaara. Hinata berharap mereka mengerti. Neji dan Sasuke khawatir Hinata tidak akan bahagia akan pernikahannya, karena Hinata tidak mencintai Gaara. Lagipula kalau saja Gaara tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu kepada adik tercinta mereka, mereka akan memilih yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

Tapi Gaara selama ini juga sudah sangat baik, sangat melidungi Hinata. Sedikit saja Hinata mendapat gangguan dari para laki-laki, maka minimal Gaara akan memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk mereka, ancaman dan yang paling parah adalah pukulan kalau mereka adalah playboy yang hanya berniat mempermainkan Hinata. Tapi Gaara juga menghargai Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto, bahkan Gaara menjadi teman curhat Hinata selama ini.

Hinata tidak menyangka, orang yang menjaganya dan menjadi tempat curhatnya, justru menjadi suaminya sekarang. Terasa aneh, hubungan yang begitu dekat menjadi begitu canggung. Gaara mempersilakan Hinata untuk tidur di kamar yang terpisah dengannya demi kenyamanan mereka.

Tapi bukan seperti seharusnya, Hinata tidak merasa nyaman seperti itu. Gaara yang dulu begitu dekat secara psikologis dengannya, kini terasa begitu jauh. Mereka yang dulu sering berbicara, bercerita banyak hal. Gaara hanya bisa seperti itu kepada Hinata, Hinata juga hanya bisa seperti itu kepada Gaara. Sekarang, selama sebulan mereka selalu makan pagi dan makan malam bersama, namun tak banyak bicara, hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

Gaara bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya, keluarga Sabaku sedangkan Hinata walau mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis, dia memilih menjadi guru TK. Karena dia menyukai anak-anak dan bisa pulang cepat untuk mengurus rumah. Hinata mencoba menikmati perannya yang baru yaitu menjadi seorang istri.

"Gaara-kun, besok Sasuke-nii tanding basket. Aku mau melihatnya. Boleh?"

Sebagai istri yang baik, maka kalau ingin pergi ke manapun harus dengan izin suaminya, makanya Hinata memberitahu Gaara. Gaara tahu Sasuke suka bermain basket di akhir pekan dan paling dia menantang partner bisnisnya bermain basket untuk meraih hati partnernya, karena kebanyakan partnernya adalah pebisnis muda.

"Iya." Hanya itu kalimat persetujuan Gaara.

Hinata ingin seperti dulu, tidak, Hinata ingin Gaara memperlakukan dia sebagai istrinya, benar-benar istrinya, bukan seperti ini. Baiklah, mereka memang menikah karena kejadian itu. Apa Gaara bosan padanya, karena mereka melakukan hal 'itu' sebelum mereka menikah, walau dilakukan saat mabuk? Apa Gaara membencinya karena Gaara harus menjadi suami di usia yang begitu muda? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otak Hinata karena semua ini. Atau Gaara gay? Sampai pada pemikiran konyol itu, habis Gaara tidak pernah terlihat menyukai wanita dan tidak menceritakan wanita manapun pada Hinata, tidak seperti Hinata yang selalu bercerita tentang Naruto kepadanya. By the way Hinata baru sadar, dia sudah tidak memikirkan Naruto lagi, pikirannya teralu dipenuhi dengan mau menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam dengan menu apa untuk malam ini? Gaara pulang cepat tidak ya atau lembur malam ini?

Ingin rasanya Hinata bercerita kepada Gaara tentang kelakuan-kelakuan konyol murid-muridnya, tapi Hinata tahan. Hinata sadar hubungan mereka berubah menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak sendirian menonton Sasuke bertanding, tapi juga Sakura-kekasih Sasuke, dan juga Neji bersama kekasihnya, Tenten. Ya dapat ditebaklah, siapa yang menang, tentu Sasuke. Mereka merayakannya dengan berbincang di sebuah cafe.

"Gaara-kun sangat baik padaku, jangan terlalu khawatir, nii-san."

Itulah jawaban Hinata, saat tiba-tiba kedua kakaknya berubah jadi cerewet menanyakan ini itu tentang kehidupan pernikahannya.

Ya Hinata tidak bohong sebenarnya, Gaara memang baik, tidak melakukan kekerasan rumah tangga, tidak pernah marah kepadanya, tidak menyalahkan apapun kepada Hinata, memberi uang belanja. Namun ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Hinata, mereka terasa begitu canggung, tidur di kamar terpisah dan Gaara belum menyentuhnya semenjak menikah. Tapi masa hal seperti diceritakan kepada kedua kakaknya. Yang ada, mereka akan menghajar Gaara dan menyuruhnya menceraikan Hinata.

"Sudah jam 5, Gaara-kun akan segera pulang. Semuanya, aku pulang dulu ya." Gaara tidak datang karena dia masih bekerja di hari Sabtu. Baru saja Neji akan berbicara, namun Hinata sudah terlanjur pergi dan Tenten yang mengerti mengatakan kepadanya "Sudahlah, dia terlihat menikmati perannya." Ya sebaiknya kedua kakak laki-laki Hinata jangan terlalu khawatir kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, kau menginap dulu saja di rumah mereka."

Hinata tidak masalah kalau dirinya sendirian di apartemen Gaara selama Gaara pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu. Tapi lain dengan Gaara, bagaimana kalau ada pencuri? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata selama dia pergi? Setidaknya kalau Hinata di rumah keluarganya, maka ada yang menjaganya. Gaara kembali menunjukkan sifat over protectifnya.

Ya baiklah Hinata mengalah, Hinata menuruti kemauan Gaara. Gaara menitipkannya kepada Neji dan Sasuke, tanpa dimintapun Neji dan Sasuke akan menjaga Hinata. Agar Hinata tidak kesepian, Sakura dan Tenten diminta oleh mereka untuk datang ke rumah dan menemani Hinata.

Entah karena terbiasa atau apa, Hinata justru merasa sepi. Sepi, karena terbiasa bersama Gaara di rumah, makan bersama, menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan lagi Gaara tidak memberi kabar kepadanya, sekedar mengirimkan SMS pun tidak. Apa sesibuk itu dia di sana? Hinata juga ingin menelponnya tapi ragu, takut mengganggu. Ya ampun, Hinata merasa resah, demi Tuhan, dia merindukan Gaara sampai tidak bisa tidur rasanya. Bertanya-tanya, Gaara sedang apa ya sekarang? Gaara suka tidak makanan di sana? Apa dia lupa punya seorang istri? Lagi-lagi semakin berpikir, maka pertanyaan konyol akan muncul.

Suara tawa menghiasi ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Kalau para perempuan sudah mengobrol, mereka akan melupakan sekitarnya. "Hinata, bagi pengalamanmu dong." ucap Sakura padanya.

Ya wajar saja dia berbicara begitu, walau Hinata lebih muda darinya, tapi dia kan lebih dulu menikah. Sakura dan Tenten kan akan menjadi pengantin nantinya. Hinata bukannya tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Sakura, namun apa yang mau diceritakan. Gaara tidak pernah menyentuhnya setelah menikah, kejadian di mobil itu, Hinata hanya ingat samar-samar, lagipula baru sekali melakukannya berarti Hinata belum cukup berpengalaman.

"E-eto.."

Hinata merasa terselamatkan karena ada bunyi bel "Itu pasti nii-san sudah pulang. Aku akan membuka pintu." padahal kan bisa pelayan yang membukanya. Tapi demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari pertanyaan yang agak berbahaya, daripada Hinata salah bicara.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu, Gaara benar-benar pulang dan menjemput Hinata. Satu minggu itu pula Gaara tidak memberi kabar kepadanya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menanyakan banyak pertanyaan kepada Gaara. Tapi diurungkan, dengan Gaara pulang dan dalam keadaan sehat saja, sudah membuatnya lega.

Hari itu Hinata belum pulang dari tempat mengajarnya, padahal ini sudah sore, bahkan Gaara sudah pulang. Gaara begitu khawatir, dia menghubungi ponsel Hinata, namun tidak dapat dihubungi. Berbeda dengan waktu Gaara pergi ke luar kota, setidaknya Gaara tahu Hinata bersama kedua kakaknya. Ah ya, mungkin Hinata pergi ke rumah kedua kakaknya. Gaara memutuskan menghubungi telpon rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan kebetulan Neji yang menjawab. Baru saja Gaara akan bertanya kepada Neji, namun Neji sudah bertanya lebih dahulu "Bagaimana kabar Hinata?" dan itu membuat Gaara terpaku dan sangat khawatir karena pertanyaan dari Neji membuktikan kalau Hinata tidak ada di sana. Jadi ke mana Hinata?

Gaara terpaksa mengatakan kepada Neji kalau Hinata baik dan kemudian menutup ponselnya karena dia langsung menuju mobilnya untuk mencari Hinata di TK tempat mengajarnya. Namun, TK itu sudah sepi. "Sial!" umpat Gaara.

Jadinya Gaara saat ini hanya bisa menunggu dengan begitu khawatir di ruang tengah apartemennya. Duduk dengan jadenya yang menyiratkan kegelisahan, wajahnya dua kali lipat terlihat lebih menyeramkan. Di mana sebenarnya Hinata? Mana di luar sedang hujan deras.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara lembut mengucapkan "Tadaima".

Gaara langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan bangkit berdiri, terlihat Hinata yang agak sedikit basah di bajunya dan sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, kemudian menghampiri Gaara. "Gaara-kun, gomen..." belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Gaara sudah berkata "Dari mana saja kau?" seakan Hinata adalah istri yang baru saja selingkuh.

"A-aku, tadi..." tentu Hinata terkejut, baru kali ini Gaara agak membentak kepadanya "hari ini ada acara piknik di TK, aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku kalau mau pulang larut."

"Masalah itu...batre ponselku lowbat." Ya Hinata seharusnya membawa cas atau setidaknya..."Kau bisa meminjam ponsel orang dan menghubungiku kan?" itu yang dimaksud Hinata, tapi Hinata...

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku." Hinata meremas roknya yang agak basah, dia naik taksi untuk pulang ke sini, tidak membawa payung makanya bajunya sedkit basah. Tadinya dia akan mengganti pakaian dahulu dan berharap Gaara mengerti akan keadaannya. Hinata kira dia akan pulang cepat, namun di jalan macet, makanya dia pulang terlambat dan sudah keduluan Gaara.

"Aku...aku juga sangat khawatir, kau tidak menghubungiku selama kau di luar kota. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau mungkin kau lupa kalau kau punya istri."

Gaara terkejut akan jawaban Hinata, Hinata tidak mau berdebat lagi. Dia memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi air hangat. Meninggalkan Gaara yang terpaku.

Malam itu, mereka tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Bahkan mereka lupa akan makan malam. Pertengkaran pertama, setelah mereka menikah. Pagi harinya pun belum ada yang keluar kamar, karena hari ini hari libur, tapi ini sudah pukul 8 pagi.

Di luar rumah hujan gerimis yang menjadikan suasana di dalam rumah begitu romantis. Hinata memandang ke luar jendelanya, indah sekali rintik-rintik hujan turun dari jendelanya. Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata tidak mengunci pintunya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, Hinata tidak menyangka Gaara masuk ke kamarnya. Seharusnya Hinata menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka pagi ini. Hinata merasa begitu bodoh karena membiarkan suaminya kelaparan. Dia ingat perkataan mendiang ibunya sebelum meninggal, semarah apapun kita pada suami, tapi jangan sampai membiarkan suamimu kelaparan. Kasihan sekali Gaara.

"Gaara-kun mau sarapan? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

Hinata baru saja akan keluar kamarnya, namun Gaara mencegahnya dengan memegang lengan Hinata. "Gomen, semalam aku keterlaluan."

Sebenarnya di sini bisa diartikannya kesalahan ada di pihak masing-masing atau juga memang tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja...salah paham.

"Aku juga salah, Gaara-kun."

"Waktu itu...aku tidak menghubungimu, aku sebenarnya menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menghubungimu. Aku mengira, setidaknya kau akan nyaman tanpaku." Hinata menggeleng saat Gaara mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Kita menjadi canggung,..." Hinata menghela napas, memberanikan diri mengatakannya "kau salah Gaara-kun, aku tidak nyaman karena kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti selayaknya seorang istri."

Gaara tahu itu "Aku takut Hinata, aku begitu takut."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang perlu Gaara takutkan? "Aku takut kau membenciku karena aku menikahimu, karena cintamu hanya untuk Naruto. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku begitu egois, saat kau tidak ada kabar kemarin, aku bahkan mengira kau mungkin menemui Naruto. Seandainya malam itu kita tidak melakukannya, mungkin masih ada kesempatanmu bersama Naruto."

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak mau bersama Naruto..." dan jade Gaara melebar "aku...mau bersama Gaara-kun."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Pertanyaan yang begitu bodoh, Gaara.

Hinata menunduk malu, "Aku...cinta Gaara-kun."

Haruskah Gaara percaya, Gaara menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata berani mengatakan itu kepada Gaara. Karena Hinata tahu maksud kalimat-kalimat Gaara kalau Gaara juga "Aku juga."

Hinata sadar, selama ini Gaara selalu di hatinya, dia hanya terlalu mengagumi Naruto sampai salah mengartikan kalau itu cinta. Selama ini dia tidak sadar kalau dia lebih banyak memikirkan Gaara dibanding Naruto.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, Gaara melihat tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata mengikuti arah jade Gaara. "Bagaimana kalau pagi pertama?" Gaara berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Pagi pertama?"

"Iya, malam pertama kita kan sudah. Jadi..." Hinata memotong ucapan Gaara dengan anggukan malu-malu. Gaara menutup pintu kamar dan menggendong Hinata ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**Ryu**


End file.
